Blades of the Underworld
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: A fanfic written about Nagato granting the Deva Path to Naruto (include using Yahiko's body). Pairing is Naruto x mini harem. More info inside. Lemon, character deaths, blood, explicit language. General warning for dark stuff. A lot of non-cannonical content after chapter 7. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a fan-fucking-tastic fanfic written about Nagato granting the Deva Path to Naruto (include using Yahiko's body). Strict pairing of Naruto x Fem! Kurama.

Naruto isn't godlike. But I may or may not give him more than one summoning contract. And in no fucking way will it be those retarded pansy-ass toads. Probably something decent. Nothing ridiculous like dragons, phoenixes, or crazy shit. Probably a kitsune contract given by Kyuu-chan. Small cute lil foxies and like Mugetsu in xxxHOLiC.

Also, this story is a rewrite/revision of that story Lotus: Executioner.

Now as a forewarning, this fic will contain a lot of ideologically insensitive material that will likely disturb you; possibly scar your childhood, give you nightmares and cause you to become an anti-social recluse. This may include death, gore, politics, possible incest, bestiality, capitalism, rape and more. Okay, I'm just screwing with you. It won't do anything bad and no weird or kinky shit. But there is probably going to be a likely hood of killing off a few characters I don't like. Gore is well...given. Ninjas kill each other, so no shit Sherlock. Enjoy~

Tenrou Nogitsune: Some faggot, give me the fuckin disclaimer. NOW!

Tayuya: Tenrou doesn't fucking own Naruto. And why the fuck ain't I in this fanfic?

Tenrou: Because you're a total cunt

Tayuya: Don't be a fucktard

Tenrou: Now for sure you're not getting any screen time

Kyuubi: Teehee, I get to have Naru-kun's kits!

Naruto: Wait, whut?

Tenrou: Enjoy!

_**Chapter I**_

_**私は暗闇の中に落ちているかもしれないが、私は私が作った間違いを是正します。次の時代の夜明けがた、ナルトが救世主になるだろう。これらの土地では、彼は平和な世界に私たちをお届けします！**_

**[Flashback]**

_"Kill the demon! End our misery!"_

_ "Vengeance on the Kyuubi! Avenge our fallen brethren!"_

_ A mortally injured twelve year old blond kid, lay in the mud. Blood and broken limbs. The young boy was on the brink of death. He had no energy left to run. The mob of villagers took delight in striking the boy's shattered body. It wasn't long before the young boy lost consciousness among the rivers of pain flooding his body. High above in the air, the sky wept, rain-drops plummeting to their doom. Where were his parents? Why hadn't anyone stopped the beatings that annually occurred?_

_ Something broke inside of the young boy's soul, something...brimming with malice and ill-intent. A blackening mist poured out of every orifice of the young boy's body. This disembodied nightmare began feeding off the fear emanating from the cowering villagers, planting malevolent images and futures in their minds. It's very essence seemed to age those around it. Silence held on for moments before a series of screams pierced the twilit evening. The frightened people fled for their very life, swearing to the god for mercy. Abruptly, the shadow-being vanished._

_ Before he lost consciousness, the young boy crawled toward a dark alley. Blood trailed behind him. Though the bleeding had stopped, he had suffered much blood loss... _

[End Flashback]

"...see?" Removing the worn gauntlet from my right hand, I pulled the sleeve back, revealing the curse I'd been dealt by Kami. What should have effectively been a normal appendage was a clawed hand. Long reddish-orange fur covered where there should have been plain, tanned skin. It somewhat resembled a limb from a creature belonging to the demons whom resided inside of me. "I know what pain is. You see Nagato, there is no reason to use power to attain peace. I have no doubt that you have the power to rule the world. However, to achieve peace, one must not misuse power for it is but a dangerous tool for those who wield it. Look at my arm. Though I never asked for this, the cosmos-nay, the gods have given this to me. I know not why; it is akin to being the Kyuubi and the Ichibi or so the villagers believe. It made me into a pariah for something that was not in my power to control. I have felt your pain. I could make you feel mine!" I flared my eyes will malice before I calmed. "But I shan't."

"This cannot be!" Nagato's eyes narrowed as he mustered the physical strength to inspect the nature my malevolent looking appendage. The brittle hand of the Rinnegan wielder fell to his side. It seemed that the aliased 'Pain' had seen something frightening. Something almost terrifying."I see now, Naruto. I have heard your story. You are burdened by the very essence of the Kyuubi itself; you know pain like none other. Kurama has wrapped his tainted tendrils to your very body. They could take-over your body and your mind if nothing is done quickly." He paused, looking down at me. "I now realize I was never meant to become a god. The bijou are more fit to be called gods. Kami...Shinigami-sama...they must despise me. My destiny lies in reviving the people of Konohagakure, all of the previous hosts of the bijuu and your parents. I brutally slaughtered the people of your village. I aim to rectify my misdeeds. When Yahiko had died, I took on his dream to create a world unburdened by war, but I became lost in the darkness. Darkness with the blood-stained eyes of evil. I will revive all of Konoha." Coughing violently, Nagato answered with a weak smile, "It is possible through the Sage of the Six Paths. However doing so, I am going to die. You will succeed me as the next Rikudo Sennin." He coughed up a globule of blood and said as Konan gave a horrified gasp, "You have opened my eyes. I now realize my misdoings and I am willing to sacrifice myself to correct what I have wronged. For the greater good. I only hope you can resist the darkness and fight off the same misguidance I fell into. I'd been fooled by a vision without any pain. O-only you can bring peace back to the world once you have slain Madara. You know his fake persona as Tobi. That bastard manipulated me into seeking the bijou for his nefarious plot: Tsuki no Mai. I give you my blessing to end the world's pain that is war. The only downside, it the souls chosen to return are completely random. But most will be the shinobi sacrificed to protect your precious village."

"NO!" blurted the Angel of Amegakure. "I cannot allow you to die, Nagato. You deserve a second chance. You deserve to achieve world peace." The blue haired beauty paused before saying in a calmer voice, "I will be the sacrifice. Let my life force and my chakra fuel your Yin Yang Release." Her eyes were pleading as they burgeoned with virgin tears. I knew she couldn't bear to lose Nagato. I was about to make a deal when the redhead interrupted.

Laughing grimly, Nagato said, "No Konan, I will do this alone. Nay, I have to. You cannot use this jutsu. This body of mine will soon perish. I brought this upon myself and-" The dark bout of laughter had caused another coughing fit to red-haired man. "I am close to death and I know what I must do." Turning back to me, Nagato finished, "I know something that may help, but you must trust me with this. I shall attempt to give you the Deva Path before I pass on into the next world. I do not know if it is feasible. I will not know what will happen to the other paths in combination with resurrecting Konoha. I suggest you find them before something goes awry. Do you trust me?" I nodded, stunned at Nagato's selfless generosity when we had been enemies moments ago. Looking at the blue-haired woman, he said, "I loved you all my life. I'm sorry I never confessed my feelings for you. I always knew Yahiko had a thing for you. Good bye Konan." The sole female member of the Akatsuki gasped. I could see her holding back an ocean of tears.

"Do it."

At my verbal command, Nagato of Amegakure wove a long series of hand-seals in quite a frenzy. He did not make any mistakes. As he came to slower pace, I knew he was nearing the end of weaving the hand-seals. As the man whom was connected to many tubes, his hair was drained of all color and had thinned drastically. "Naruto, please take care of Konan..." Coming to the final seal, Nagato wheezed, "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"**

A menacing gargantuan white figure erupted out out from the ground. The King of Hell stretched it's maw wide, thousands of green bolts of energy soaring out of it's white clad body. I could only fathom that they were the souls of everyone who had given their life during the Akatsuki's invasion. A single blazing red arrow overshot the village towards the Hokage monument. I looked back at the lifeless body of the Rinnegan user. I was about to walk over to Konan to comfort her when an all light-encompassing sphere of darkness slammed into the epicenter of my being. It felt like I was dying instantaneously. I screamed in agony until a glowing white sphere gently floated into my soul. I felt fuzzy before I drifted off into unconsciousness. Before I blacked out, a series of images flashed before me. But I hadn't been able to make any sense of them before I 'died'.

[Hours Later, Battlefield]

I soon woke in a new location, somewhere none too far from Konohagakure. Perhaps somewhere closer to the camouflaged paper tree and the ruins of the Hidden Leaf. The Akatsuki cloak was ripped and torn. There was hardly any of it left. _Wait, Akatsuki? _I looked down at my body; I discovered that Nagato had successfully transferred me into Yahiko's body. The trademark piercings were all there; on my ears, around my neck, the bridge of my nose, the two spiked stud in my underlip, and on my limbs. They no longer served as chakra transmitters. Now they were simply athsthetic. The magatama necklace was in piece. It was a sacred relic. The demonic right arm...was gone! My arm was normal once again. I looked human again! I was relieved that no-one had taken the time to retrieve Pain's bodies. It would have been hell to sneak out. Probably would have gotten myself killed if that had been the situation. Struggling to my feet, I gasped. Agony washed all through my body. I felt as if Itachi had cast **Amaterasu** on me. Trial and error. Further from an hour, I had managed to bear with the pain and climbed to my feet. Nearby, I walked over to a broken mirror. I found that I was indeed in the body of the Deva Path. I wondered, _Is the Kyuubi still sealed within me?_

**"Yes kit," **spoke a soft ever-so feminine voice that echoed as clear as day in my mind, **"I am still inside you to my spitefulness."** I sighed in relief before she chastised, **"You know that was an incredibly stupid and risky thing to gamble on? The boy had practically limited experience with fuinjutsu. We both could have perished just because you wanted more power! You obviously weren't thinking of the possible consequences. I die if you die, kit. I'm the all-fucking-powerful Kyuubi no Yoko! I will not die, even if that means keeping a brat like you alive!" **I sweat-dropped, letting the Kyuubi rant on such a rash decision. Then she added in a softer tone, **"You look...interesting now. Those piercing make you look a lot less like a baka chibi. You used to look so pathetic. Mm. Sexy may be too flattering to describe you, but handsome isn't good enough. Sexy will have to do."**

"Shush you," I blushed as I began running a hand through the reddish-orange, unkempt mane atop my head. Once finished examining my new body, I slowly began to head back to the hideout in the forest to retrieve a few things. The Kyuubi retreated back into her own cage, busying herself with whatever it is that demon foxes do.

When I had arrived, Konan was still there, crying over the unmoving body of her partner. Her porcelain face was red and puffy, stained with tears. She paid me no heed as I entered. _She must have _really_ loved him, _I realized. I gave her a consoling gaze of sympathy to which the Angel of Ame had ignored. She was too busy to notice me.

Giving her some space, I picked up and dusted off one of the spare Akatsuki cloaks. I looked back around at my own corpse. It was rather perturbing to be alive and look at your own dead body...or what used to be my body. I slowly walked toward it, shuddering. I rifled through the pockets of my corpse where I found the communications ear-piece, my frog wallet and strangely enough, one of my father's famous custom-crafted kunai. It pique my curiosity to find such a tool on my person. Ero-sennin probably had thought it would have been a hilarious joke. Then realizing that in reality, ero-sensei was gone. I thought no more of it.

Standing up again, I looked around for anything else that could be useful for fighting Madara Uchiha. I abruptly remembered the metal rods Nagato had used to pin me to the ground with. I saw several of them lying around. There were seals on the wrist-guards that stored them. I'd always wondered where he'd produced them. I retrieved them before giving a sorrowful glance at the scene before me: Konan was hugging the lifeless body of the red-haired man. Her tears were falling in a torrent, sputtering incoherently. I whispered a farewell before heading out to Konoha. As I was running, a random thought pierced my mind, _I really ought to commission a specialized weapon unlike any other living nin can use. These spears look awkward to use, not that I'm much of a weapon user. Tenten would have a field-day with these._

My earpiece crackled to life as I was burying the blond haired form of my old body. The familiar voice of a certain lazy shinobi bristled in my ear, causing me to growl unconsciously, "Hey Naruto, come in. Something weird is going on here in Konoha...or what's left of it. People are...they seem to be coming back to life! Come back as soon as you can. And watch out for any lingering Akatsuki."

"Roger that."

A moment of static buzzed in my ear before Shikamaru asked, "Are you okay man? Your voice sounds deeper than it usually does. Ah, no matter. We'll see you soon." I only grunted in response as I leaped from tree to tree.

Hurrying past the obliterated gates of Kohonagakure, in my new body, I started towards one of the white healing tents among the destruction and debris. Shikamaru idled impatiently by the opened flap. Upon seeing me, the Nara clan heir took up the defensive position, barking orders to the shinobi still able to hold a weapon. The battered shinobi took formation to bar me, but froze in utter fear.

"P-Pain..." Shikamaru's eyes were holding back fearful tears. One man had slain everyone he knew and loved. He choked, "H-have you slain Naruto and come back to slaughter the rest of us, you unholy demon?!" Tears were now streaming down the tactical strategist's cheeks. He knew even with his kagemane and advanced strategy tactics, no one could stop the Ame shinobi.

Holding my hand up, I said gently, "That's enough, Shikamaru." This confused the hell out of the Nara heir. "I know I look like the one who trashed this village. But I am not he. Long story short, when Nag-er Pain sacrificed himself to bring back everyone in Konoha, I somehow lost my body and was placed inside this one. But I am truly Naruto!"

The black-haired shinobi sniffed, saying, "I-I really want to believe that it's you, Naruto-kun. B-but how can I know this isn't some sort of..of a ruse?"

"Tch. You're still alive aren't you, Shikamaru?" I grinned all goofy like. With all the piercings, I probably looked scarier. The aforementioned ninja nodded weakly. Focusing a small amount of chakra to my stomach, the newly instated Rinnegan wielder."I am the Nine Tails Jinchurriki. I will be Hokage someday! Dattebayo!" Something seemed off to me; Shikamaru would never cry over something like this, not even in fear. He hadn't even cried when Hidan and Kakuzu disemboweled sir-smokes-a lot. Something smelled fishy. Not like ramen gone bad.

Shikamaru's crying had stopped and replaced with a wet smile. That trademark catchphrase was enough to prove the spiky red-haired shinobi that resembled Pain's identity was truly Naruto. "It is you. No one else I know talks like that about being a Hokage with that much passion...or that stupid speech pattern." I gained a tick mark when he insulted the way I spoke. "It's good to see you alive." He jotted something down on a slip of paper and ordered some people who could still walk to relay information to the higher ups.

I asked sharply, "What kind of 'horrible' situation is it to recall me back here?" The skirmish between the Six Paths and myself had left me utterly enervated. "I could have taken a good long nap. But noooo, you had to make me come back! I had to fucking walk all the way back here after getting a new body covered in bruises and cuts."

"Ah, Naruto!" One of the masked Anbu agents approached me. She wore a white mask that depicted the likeliness of a cat. Her purple hair was barely visible. "Thank Kami's eternal breath that you're here! I overheard that you live Pain's main body now. One of Pain's other vessels seems to have come alive again. She has been non-responsive to our interrogations. Ibiki nor Inoichi seem to have the energy to move, much less interrogate a prisoner." She looked towards a closed ward and added, "She's been thrashing around. We weren't sure why she was, but we took the liberty of restraining her. Please, come quickly!"

At that moment, Kaka-sensei, Gai and Shikaku appeared from behind a few tents to thrust me to the ground. How hadn't I known they were going to pull something on me? Earlier, I had noticed Shikamaru's out of character charade. To that action, my response was a deep, primal growl. I shrugged them off rather easily, surprised at the physical prowess of my new body. I saddened a moment as I remembered that this body had belonged to Nagato's best friend. I was about to retaliate, my body entered near complete paralysis. Looking around, I saw I was under Shikamaru's Shadow-possession jutsu. I snarled, "What's the big idea asstard?!"

The Copycat nin said warily, "Precautions. You may act like Naruto, but you look too much like the enemy. The only way to confirm that you are indeed that noisy brat I was assigned to Team 7 four years ago, is for Torture and Interrogation to enter your subconscious and look into your memories. Go ahead, Inoichi." Nodding, an aged man with medium-long blonde hair held his hands up in the formation of a triangle and muttered something that sounded similar to Ino's 'Mind Transfer Technique'. _Those fuckers lied._ Instantaneously, I fell unconscious as two of the jonins had dashed to catch the man's sagging body.

[Much Later]

I awoke to find myself in a bed made of tattered tatami mat just outside the recovery ward. It was already past sunset. The dusky purple was swallowing up the tangerine and crimson sky. I sat up, clutching my temples with an agonizing headache that pulsed every moment that dawdled by. I opened my eyes, still unfamiliar with this body and its many piercings. Nearby, Inoichi was stirring.

"Oi, he's Naruto-kun," said the blonde interrogator whom was also holding his temples. Rising to his feet, Inoichi said, "He's still Konoha's Number One Knuckle-Headed Ninja..." He stumbled, gripping onto Kakashi's arm for support. "I came across a few...odd things while sifting through his memories and subconscious." He paused, scrutinizing what horrid things he saw in Naruto's mind and the body's databank. "I saw things like Naruto-san's Chunin match with Neji Hyuuga as well as his first C-Rank mission that turned into an A-Rank." Again, Inoichi paused before releasing some strange information, "I also seem to have dug up some memories from..the last two owners of this body! It's something like...Naruto's memories for hastily shoved into this body. He may have some memory loss. And...I encountered something...malevolent in there. T-Take me to the Hokage so I can report to her." Gai took over and carried him toward the south east. I almost expected the spandex-wearing freak to start spouting off some nonsense.

"Ugh. My head hurts like a bitch," I complained as Kaka-sensei sat next to me, handing me a bowl of rice.

"Maah, maah. You'll be fine Naruto-kun," said the white haired Copy-Cat nin, giving me one of his famous one-eyed smiles and a wave of his hand. "Ibiki and Inoichi are almost never gentle with pulling information." He patted me on the head, eliciting a warning growl. "To be honest, I never expected you to have been forced into a body like this. Even I thought you were the Akatsuki. Can't be too careful these days." Nodding to the tent behind us, Kakashi commented, "The reason we pulled you back is because of what's in there. The summoning body of Pain seems to have come back to life."

An anbu with a bird shaped mask pulled open the ward sleeve and ushered me inside. Tori quickly exited to stand guard. On a makeshift table constructed from debris, a young red haired woman lay naked and shackled. Her hair, pinned up in the likeness of an onion. Aside from the piercings, she looked no older than nineteen. Her eyes fluttering open, she asked in a soft voice, "W-where am I? Why am I alive?"

"Leave us," I growled in a firm, commanding tone. "I need to question her without outside interference."

"Sir, shouldn't Ibiki lead the interrogation? He knows this stuff." asked one of the senior academy students. He had an air of arrogance that would likely get him killed, if I didn't kill him first. I wondered for a moment, _was I ever __that__ annoying?_

"Shut up fucktard and get out! NOW!" I roared, glaring at the teen who had spoken out of line. Healers and shinobi alike filed out the flap of the tent, pulling the brat . Once I was alone, I asked as I unlocked the shackles binding the woman, "How do you feel?"

The young woman's eyes watched my movements warily. She remained taciturn while I applied some healing ointments of which only I knew of a few. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped; just a dry cough. I handed her my personal water-skin which she drained relatively quickly. Smacking her lips as if she'd gone months without water, the pale woman said, "I feel like I was kicked through the chest."

From my gentle interrogation methods, I'd learned that her name was Yuri Shuma. She hadn't had any formal training as a ninja besides her special gift of summoning. She'd died early in her teens. She wasn't a threat to the Hidden Leaf. She didn't seem to have any information.

**Oi. Yes you. The reader. How's the rewrite? Ehhh? You didn't read the previous version? Oh man, this complicates things now. Oh well. Hey new readers, what'd ya think of my fanfic?I hope it wasn't too dark to start out with. Please tell me whatcha think!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Tenrou here. Gonna answer some questions as it may become tradition: 1:I'm sure you're wondering what I have in store for Naruto, but that will remain a secret until you read it, kyuu! 2: I don't mind some suggestions**

_**Chapter II**_

Several weeks had raced by and several shinobi barracks had been constructed. Twelve ninja shared a single room and a co-ed bathroom. Male and females slept, ate and bathed together. It couldn't have been any more uncomfortable. Except when I was around and the Leaf ninja were still adjusting to the new me. It felt like I was a child again, being pointed at and being called a demon. Now, they were whispering that I was a traitor, that I was still the enemy, not that it had helped that I'd grown fond of the Akatsuki cloak. But I did my absolute best to ignore it and hold my head high. Thankfully because I was technically the 'hero' of the Hidden Leaf, I was to have my own house constructed at once by Yamato-sensei. He had informed me that it would be ready to move into within a few hours. That prospect had lightened my mood, and probably those of the other Leaf shinobi.

It had been an awe-inspiring sight to see Yamato-sensei using his Mokuton to construct. "Mokuton: Four Pillar House no Jutsu!" In the near center of Konohagakure, four wooden pillars burst from ground. From there, the beams arched and became the skeleton of the building. From each pillar, rows of planks grew out, completing the initial structure. All it needed now were windows, a door and my own personal flair.

The small, recovering village seemed to be in high spirits as the reconstruction of Konohagakure was well underway. Since Yamato was a Mokuton user, I guess he wouldn't have a day off anytime soon. But I noticed something else had the workers, civilians and shinobi gossiping about. From straining my ears, I was able to discern that a woman with scorching red hair had returned.

To me, it didn't particularly matter to me. The only thing on my mind now was to consume twelve bowls of ramen from the Ichiraku stand. I'd been informed that it had been one of the first buildings to be reconstructed. When I'd arrived there, I was happy to see that the small ramen stand had evolved into it's own building. The stools seemed to have been refurbished and had new seat covers! It was so awesome!

"NEH! I'll never get used to your new look Naruto-kun," said Ayame, sweat-dropping as she rubbed the back of her head. The poor girl looked as if she'd seen a ghost when I'd arrived."What will it be today?"

"Spicy miso ramen with extra pork!" Two voices shouted excitedly at the same time; one male and the other, female.

I looked over at the stool beside me to find a woman whom looked no older than twenty-five and had long, fiery hair the color of a very ripe tomato. _Wait a second, her hair was the same shade as Nagato's!_ A hair clip held the right side of her bangs behind her ear. She was grinning widely at the coincidental identically simultaneous order. I asked, "Oh. Who might you be?" Despite my intimidating appearance, the woman hadn't seemed to be afraid. She probably was a visiting tourist, one who hadn't known about Pain or the Akatsuki.

** "She's a cutie, Naruto-kun," **teased Kyuubi. I ignored the bijou's raucous laughter inside my head. **"Maybe put a few babies in there. She's got some pretty damn big hips!" **_Not as big as yours Kyuu-chan, _I thought. The vixen gave me a silly pout as if she were still mocking me.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane!" squealed the red-haired woman. She seemed incredible to be around, so full of energy and excitement. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ehhh!? You're an Uzumaki too?" I questioned with a water spit-take off to the side. "Nani? I don't have a clan, dattebayo! This-"

"Aiiie! You even have a weird speech pattern like me, dattebane! You really must be a close relative of mine," squealed Kushina, her eyes blazing with intrigue. "You have to-no, you must tell me your name!"

I had easily caved under her pressure. "Eh? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the greatest Hokage in the history kage!" I grinned madly, my voice louder than indoors admitted. When she heard this, the red-haired beauty's face had turned to shock. Something was clearly bothering her; as crystal clear as the day. "Uh Kushi-chan? Is something wrong?" As old man Teuchi placed the bowls of ramen in front of us, the aroma seemed to draw the woman out of her stupor. He and his daughter were greatly enjoying the now awkward exchange between myself and the mysterious redheaded woman.

"N-Naruto?"

"Mmhm," I replied as I broke the wooden chopsticks apart and said, "Itadakimasu!" I then immediately dug into the meal set before me. I felt as if I hadn't eaten in forever. I was on my second bowl before Kushina had even started her first. It was as if I was almost inhaling the noodles.

The red-haired woman was in deep thought as she poked around the noodles. A frown was on her face creased her forehead. It really didn't suit her. Kushina asked abruptly, "Naruto-kun...who was your father?" I blanched when she added kun the end of my name.

That was a question I had to think about. In the fight with Pain not so long ago, I had almost torn off the Kyuubi's seal for the power to save Konoha, only to be stopped by the one and only Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The one who'd sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside my gut. But he was also my father and had entrusted his legacy unto me. Scratching the tip of my nose, I answered, "Eeto...you see, he was the fourth Hokage. He sacrificed himself to put the Kyuubi inside of me. Er...I think his name was Minato Namikaze or something like that."

"N-no...iie...that's i-impossible! Y-you can't be my son. My sochi had blond hair," stuttered Kushina, holding her hand to her breast. "He had the most adorable feature; cute whisker-marks on his pudgy face...why? How can you be my sochi? You aren't lying...but..." Her face contorted into an face I knew was about to cry.

In my mindscape, the Kyuubi facepalmed and said,** "Shiiiiiiiiiiit! I can't believe I forgot to make those reappear! Stupid me! I'll get right on it kit." **

Setting down my bowl, I hugged her, not thinking of the ramifications. A familiar lazy, carefree voice filled the stand, "Maah, maah. He's telling the truth, Kushina-san. He didn't always look like that (and how are you alive?)." Kakashi had casually strode into Ichiraku. "I was looking for you, Naruto. Tsunade-sama has something to talk to you about. She's recovering well from her coma. I wouldn't keep her waiting." Rummaging in one of the hidden inner pockets of the flak jacket, the silver haired jonin gave a 'aha' as he pulled out a photo, handing it to Kushina. It was that old photo of Team 7 when they had passed Kakashi's trial. I shuddered, remembering the Forbidden Ninpo: Thousand Years of Death.

Wiping her tears, the woman I know knew as my mother said, "This looks like my sochi. But...what happened to him Sakumo? And what's with that ridiculous mask? Did you have some sort of horrible accident?"

"Sakumo was my father Kushina-san. I'm Kakashi, and the reason I wear my mask, is a...secret," said the one-eyed nin, giving his trademarked smile. "As for what happened, you'll find out soon enough if you join us to see Lady Tsunade." My mother and I nodded, almost in sync.

Generously enough, Kakashi had put our meals on his tab(he never does that. He says I would bankrupt him if he did it more often). From there, he guided us to the building where the Slug Princess had taken up residence.

[Elsewhere...]

"Zetsu, what information have you gleaned from Pain's battle with the Kyuubi jinchurriki?" An orange masked man was pacing around in an underground location. Most of the other Akatsuki members were deceased as of late.

The plant-like man, the genesis of the First Hokage's cells, answered, "I have observed and recorded the battle. And more." The half black, half white abomination replayed the battle for the one who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. "What do you think of this, Leader-sama?"

Madara squinted his one functioning eye. After what seemed like an eternity, he said, "I had not expected Nagato and Konan's betrayal. The resurrection jutsu was to be reserved for me. Hmph. I will take the eyes I gave to him back. Prepare to return to Amegakure." Thinking to himself, Madara glared, _So, Pain gave the Rinnegan to the Kyuubi-brat? Should I send Sasuke to retrieve the eyes, or should I take the originals? Either way, they WILL be mine._

[With Naruto]

Shizune had greeted us when Kakashi had tapped firmly on the door, kindly inviting us inside. As we walked down the hall which seemed to be sleeping quarters for the healing corps, the dark haired apprentice had initiated a conversation with Kaka-sensei. Thinking about that, I was now taller than him. _'I guess Yahiko had been older than Kakashi when he died_,' I thought as we arrived at an ordinary door. A plaque to the right of the entryway spelled out the characters of Tsunade's name. The timid woman knocked on the door in some sort of encoded pattern I didn't understand.

But Tsunade was perfectly aware when she had implied with the Morse coded message, "Come in." Shizune smiled modestly as she turned the door-handle and let us into the room. The female Sannin was sitting upright in a bed. Because she had used the excess chakra she usually had sealed away, Tsunade was looking slightly older than she usually did; closer to her real age. I knew it was a touchy subject, but I let it slide despite my nature to poke fun and play pranks (probably Kyuubi's fault). Though she was in the midst of her meal, she asked, "Nani? I was told that there was something you..." Her voice stopped in mid sentence as she swallowed. Backing as far as she could into the corner, she whimpered, "Geh! P-Pain!?"

"No baa-chan. I'm Naruto," I said, looming over her. I could sense Kushina's discomfort at the way Tsunade had reacted. Everyone had known that the Slug Princess was almost fearless besides her hemophobia. But the way my appearance was now, I resembled the one man whom had razed a village with one technique. "Nagato, the one who controlled this body using the Rinnegan, gave me this body when he resurrected Konoha. I wouldn't understand it myself, but Inoichi and Ibiki might be able to explain it. Or someone else. I think it happened during Nagato's jutsu."

Kushina, who seemingly understood what had occurred for me to obtain such a feared body, sort of latched onto my arm, as if trying to make up for the years of nurturing she had been unable to give in my youth. She muttered, "I missed you, sochi..."

"Kaa-chan?"

She had remnants of tears in her red, puffy eyes. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were full of happiness. For a few moments,

Blinking, the busty, blonde haired woman asked, "You keep mentioning this Nagato. Who was this man? And why do you think he revived our village? What powers could he have possessed to execute such a dangerous technique?" She seemed to have an endless number of questions in stock.

I turned my gaze toward the Slug Princess. Speaking calmly and clearly, something that wasn't my norm, I answered, "He was Jiraiya's first apprentice before me, and the wielder of the fabled Rinnegan." All eyes in the room widened, and quite fixated on me. Even my mother whom had been snuggling me rather tightly, looked up. Shizune had dropped a handful of scrolls to the ground in sheer shock. "Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They were orphans in Amegakure. Orphans of war. Each of them lost their families because of the Third Great Shinobi war. Ame had been a neutral country. They had nothing to do with the conflicting forces, but yet their country was a battleground. Jiraiya adopted them and taught them to be able to defend themselves. Tsunade, you know why your comrade had stayed behind. Yahiko had originally formed the Akatsuki to purge the war from their land. But he wanted the cycle of hatred to end. When Yahiko was killed in a hostage situation, he left his dream to Nagato. But they had been deceived by Madara Uchiha." I let my words sink in, to let them comprehend what I had explained.

"B-but how? Madara Uchiha should have died generations ago!" blurted out Tsunade. "Several years after his fight with my grand father, Hirashima Senju, Madara was confirmed to be deceased. Madara cannot be the one behind all of this! The strings must be pulled by some impostor."

Nodding, I said, "I had thought that too. I did pay attention to my history classes, sensei," I said, smirking as I caught him surprised at my awareness of the past. "But after I had fought Pain and listened to Nagato's story, everything was made clear. Madara himself is not dead, but he is not behind everything. He is too old to fight, much less move. I do not know who is really behind the scenes. But with intel, we can possibly find out and put a stop to his evil plans."

Piping in, the young medical apprentice asked, "But what about the Rinnegan? Each of Pain's bodies had it, but what are it's origins? It's supposed to be a myth!"

"All ninjutsu, taijutsu genjutsu and the existence of the shinobi derived from the Rikudo Sennin, Jinchurriki of the Juubi, original wielder of the shakujo. A demon so power, stronger than any of the living bijuu this day, but the sage had tamed it. But when it became unstable, he used his power of Creation to split apart the ten tailed beast into the nine you know of today. He had two sons, one who believed in love and peace, and the other whom desired power and sought to rule. This is how the Senju and the Uchiha had come to be. The bloodline doujutsu are merely a weaker version of the Rinnegan." I paused to catch my breath before wrapping it up, "And that is the origin of Rinnegan and the Byakugan as well as the Sharingan."

Kakashi was the first one to comment, "And here I thought you were a noisy, idiotic brat. You really are Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Knuckle-Headed Ninja. Have you been playing dumb all these years to keep up an image?"

"How dare you call my sochi an idiot!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the Uzumaki woman latched onto me. I patted her, letting her calm down. Tsunade finally asked a question that was on everyone's mind, "Say Kushina, can you explain how YOU returned from the dead? You died well over sixteen years ago. How is it possible that you returned?"

Answering for my mother, I replied, "I might be able to provide some insight on that subject. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I believe Nagato felt back that I had lived without knowing who my parents are, so he expended all of his chakra to include Kaa-chan along with the rest of Konohagakure. But I could be wrong on any margin." I could feel Kushina's grip tighter as if either one of us could be whisked away at any moment if she released her hold on my upper arm.

"But that doesn't matter anymore Naruto. I have you once again," mused Kushina happily, almost smothering me in motherly kisses in front of the Hokage and my sensei.

"Kaaa-chaaan!" I whined. "You're embarrassing me in front of my comrades!" Kakashi and Tsunade were snickering; Shizune was failing miserably to contain a girlish giggle. "Hmph. If you don't need anything else, Kaa-chan and I will be on our way. Expect a detailed report from Inoichi-san in a few hours." I hightailed out of the building with Kushina hot on my tail.

**I know this chapter was shorter than the previous one, but I can't write long chapters and pump them out like radioactive rabbits on red bull**.

NOW AN IMPORANT NOTE!

Tenrou Out


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Tenrou here once again. Here's chapter 3**

_**Chapter III**_

As I sat up in bed, I saw that Kushina was already awake and fixing breakfast in the small house that we now lived in. She had a wide smile and was humming away. I laid on my back a little longer before I put on a pair of shinobi pants and a mesh shirt. Life was going to be interesting. I was going to have to end the Akatsuki if I wanted to end the cycle of hatred. Damn, Nagato bestowed one hell of a goal on me, I mused silently as I kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Morning Kaa-chan."

Beaming up at me, Kushina blushed. "Teehee. Good morning sochi. I made you breakfast~." Mom was in a very good mood, I noticed. "Tsunade told you to come see her when you have the chance. But she also said not to make her wait. Shizune said it was kinda urgent."

"Shizune came by herself? Usually baa-chan regards that service to one of her anbu," I said, wondering what was up. "I suppose I should get on that soon." I smiled and wolfed down my breakfast which for once, wasn't a cup of instant ramen. Last night, Kaa-chan berated me for not eating healthier, limiting me to ramen only once every two days. Talk about harsh. Finishing up, I hugged her goodbye and pulled on my cloak before heading out.

[Later]

As I was heading toward the Hokage's dwelling, I stopped by the gates to greet two Chunin I was pretty familiar with. "Oi, Izumo, Kotetsu! How's it going?" I was grinning.

Sweat-dropping, Izumo said, "Hey Naruto. You still look terrifying even when you smile. But so far, nothing bad has happened since you defeated Pain. You look like something good happened lately. Spill it!"

"Hehe, I suppose I hafta tell you," I said sheepishly. I forced out a cough and said, "Well, about two days ago, I found out my mother is alive. So, now I finally have someone to love me unconditionally."

Smiling, Kotetsu said, "That's great man! It's about-"

The Chunin's sentence was cut short as the sound of hundreds of feet marching across the terrain echoed across the valley that was now Konohagakure. Instinctively, the three of us leaped in front of the gate in the Manji formation.

As I caught a glimpse of a black cloak much like mine and a swath of indigo blue hair, I eased from my stance into a casual gait as I strode forward to greet a familiar face. Before hundreds of people, Konan stood at the helm of them all. As she stopped barely two meters away, I said, "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, or here at all. What going on?"

"I seek sanctuary for the people of Amegakure," said Konan. She had all but dropped her aloof disposition. But her tone suggested that this was no laughing matter. She carried a wide berth of sorrow over her shoulders. I stared at her for a few moments before she said, "These people are in great danger."

A small crowd of Leaf nin and civilians alike had gathered behind me, curious of the commotion the marching had caused. As the whispering died down, I asked, "What is wrong in Ame?"

"Madara Uchiha is personally targeting me and these people," said Konan, not beating around the bush nor batting an eye. "Most of these people aren't shinobi. Only an eighth of them have any experience in combat. Please, let these people into your village. Because they were loyalists to Nagato, Madara wants to extinguish each and every one of their lives. I...I beg of you, Naruto!"

I blushed with widened eyes. Konan was the last person besides Sasuke who would ask for my help. I quickly responded, "I have no control of that, Konan. The only way is to seek an audience with the Godaime Hokage and the Council. I might be able to help with that. It might take a few days. Do your people have enough supplies to last a few days?"

Blushing dark enough to match my mother's hair, I was surprised that Konan had snatched me into a hug. "K-Konan..." The hug lasted for nearly a minute before the blue haired woman let go, standing a mere foot away. She coughed and resumed a pert postured stance.

"Naruto, you're talking about the people who lived in a country where it does nothing BUT rain," teased Konan. She had made a joke. She had JOKED! I was momentarily stunned. "When is the soonest we can arrange a meeting with the Hokage and the council?"

Recovering from my stupor, I blinked and said, "Er, I think I can persuade baa-chan to see to this today. I'll show you the way." Konan turned around, giving orders to the homeless villagers to set up camp. When she returned to me, I inquired, "Since when did you make jokes? You always look like you'd bite someone's head off for cracking a joke."

"Oh please Naruto, I'm not an uptight bitch," chuffed the shikigami-style kunoichi. Konan smirked. "You would not believe how gay the men in Akatsuki were. Hidan had a fetish for his made-up god, Jashin. Kakuzu was seriously fucked up. He had some sort of fetish for money and they men on it. Orochimaru...everyone knows he's a gay pedophile. Kisame...well...I think he's into bestiality or some sick thing (summoning all them sharks n shit). Deidara had a thing for Sasori who sexually liked his puppets. I think Itachi and Nagato were the only normal members of the Akatsuki."

I was shocked at Konan's colorful language. Shaking my head, I simply said as we neared Tsunade's newly rebuilt office, "You're nearly as crazy as one kunoichi as I know here." Konan simply giggled as we entered the office. "Anko will have a parade with her," I mumbled.

Tsunade was dozing back in her chair, an empty bottle of sake in front of her. Slamming my hands on the desk, I startled her awake. "Whose there?" asked the Hokage sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, looking at me.

"Just me baa-chan. And my friend, Konan," I replied. Taking a seat before her, I began, "Konan wishes to speak with you. I shall leave you two alone. I shall wait on the roof. Oh and by the way, stop drinking on the job." With that being said, I shunshined to the top of the building.

It wasn't the same as sitting on top of the Hokage Tower, but it would have to do until Konohagakure was completely reconstructed. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the warmth of the early morning sunshine. A gentle zephyr rolled over the valley as birds chirped and the rustling of leaves swaying in the wind. The sounds of hammers striking nails, saws cutting wooden beams, foremen barking orders to the workers. It was an unusual day; no emergencies, no missions nor any threats to the village. Busy, but peaceful.

A gentle tugging from my subconscious pulled me into my mindscape. Unlike the previous times I had visited, there was a surprising lack of a sewer system. Instead, I found myself standing inside the entrance of a mystical Shinto shrine. As I walked further into the elegant structure, the braziers lining the walls flickered into existence. Incense was burning, the aroma almost pungent. At the very back of the shrine was a fox-like figure sprawled upon a myriad of cushions, a womanly figure. The torches around her ignited, revealing her identity. She was nude except for the fur she was born with. A faint blush burned on my cheeks. Beautiful was a word far too tame to describe her. Sitting beside the vixen was a pair of vulpine maids attending to her like a goddess or a demon queen.

"W-what happened to your big and scary form?"

Smiling at me softly, Kyuubi beckoned me towards her with a simple nod of her head. My body seemed to move on its own. Soon, I was sitting cross-legged beside the nine-tails and the Ichibi. Then in an angelic voice, she spoke, **"Because this is my true form, Naruto-kun."** I blushed wildly as she graced my name with that suffix. But mostly because the the person who had always been with me was naked. It'd been different when she was a fifty-foot tall demon fox. Now, she seemed more...less scary. "I** only show my true form to one person."**

"And for what reason are you showing it to me?"

Cupping my cheeks, Kyuubi kissed me on nose, **"Because I love you. But we can chat later." **She paused, her eyes flashing upwards.** "Someone is approaching swiftly."** Her last sentence was muttered in a sad tone. The nine-tailed vixen smooched me on the lips before severing the connection. My consciousness returned to the real world.

I slowly opened my eyes, the gray ringed irises were nowhere to be seen. I'd discovered that I could deactivate the doujutsu, leaving behind my electric blue eyes. It was ironic that Yahiko and I had the same eye color.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?"

A sigh dragged out from from between his lips. The Nara heir had his arms crossed as he said, "Man this is so troublesome. All of the teams back when we were all genin enlisted me to tell you that we're having a party or something in your honor. Just show up tonight at the new pavilion."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenrou here. Thanks to everyone following my fanfic.**

**And to the fag who says stuff about fanon and shit. I have BIG NEWS for you: this is a motherfucking FANFIC! Who cares if you were turned off because I don't like the toads? **

**And to Namikaze Maaz: Do NOT tell me what I need and don't have to do. Don't like how I'm carrying out MY fic? You don't have to fucking read it. It's your choice to read it or not. But I'll keep writing.**

**Ahem. I am debating on possibly adding another character into the pairing; Chikushodo. She will probably be a tsundere. And I'd appreciate more reviews lest I hold this hostage for reviews. I cannot write unless I know what my readers like.**

Chapter IV

**"It was nice of that white haired human to give you a haori and kimono. Kami knows your old kimono wouldn't fit you," **commented Kyuubi as I tied the obi cord tight around my waist. The kimono itself was a dusky blue. Black silk decorated the garment's cuffs. Patterned down the side in snow white was the kanji for 'White Fang'.

"I guess so Kyuu-chan," I said. "Mou...what were you telling me earlier today?" I stretched. I was the only one home, so I assumed kaa-chan went early to set up the party or whatever. "You told me that...you were in love with me. Is that true?"

The female demon fox remained quiet for a moment before answering my inquiry, **"I was being one hundred percent truthful Naruto-kun. But we'll talk later. You have a party to go to. Have fun kit." **I shook my head in annoyance at the continued delay of our conversation about her professing her love for me. But I left my house and headed down the street.

[At the party]

"THANK YOU FOR BEING A HERO!"

I blinked as I walked into the center district square where the new pavilion had be rebuilt. Dozens of people were standing underneath a massive banner hung from the massive beams holding up the pavilion. The words emblazoned on the paper read 'Congratulations Naruto-sama! I recognized many of the shinobi from my days in the academy and early ninja career. There were also some others I met from other villages. Every single one of them wore a traditional kimono, exempting the ANBU on active duty.

Among the ones from other villages, I saw old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Tazuna and Tsunami. I almost didn't recognize Inari as he became a young teen.

In what was left of Team 7, I found Kakashi wearing a pure white kimono and a blue haori. 'Sakumo Hatake' was sewn onto the left sleeve. It was odd to see sensei in such a bright outfit. It must be his father's. Yeah, I knew of Kakashi's father, the 'White Fang'. But I saw Yugao Uzuki with her arm wound tightly around Kakashi's. She was blushing and looking at the Copy Ninja. Were they dating?

Sakura was wearing a peach kimono, only slightly lighter than the hue of her hair. She was standing beside the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

One of the off duty ANBU walked up to me. Her Neko mask was pulled to the side, showing her cute face. She had _very _long raven hair. Considering her armor looked flat, I could tell she wasn't well gifted with large breasts. Her mismatched eyes seemed to make up with cuteness. Her pallid legs were smooth and shone in the lantern light.

"I-I'm Setsuna," she mumbled. "T-thanks for saving Konohagakure no Sato."

"It was nothing Neko-san," I said, brushing a hand through my orange hair. "I had to protect my village and my people. It's what I do."

A blush was reddening on her face. Setsuna said, "S-shut up! I-it's not like we asked you to." With that, she stomped off into the crowd. The party seemed to be underway since I arrived.

"Who was that?" I asked as I walked up to Kakashi who was yawning behind his mask. "What was with that attitude of hers?"

Yugao shifted her attention to me. "Oh her? That's Setsuna, my replacement in the ANBU corps. Also somewhat of an apprentice of mine. She asked me to train her in kenjutsu. Since she joined the shinobi ranks, she's always been a cold-hearted girl. Never thanked anyone for praising her. Barely talks to anyone. And only cooperates with people when on a mission. There's a lot of room for improvement for her. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just curious really. She seemed kinda flustered to me."

"Flustered you say? That's nothing like Setsuna at all! That's really unusual for her," mused Kakashi. "Sounds like you have a girlfriend Naruto."

The purple haired beauty snerked. "Kakashi, have you been reading Icha Icha Paradise again? You know real life relationships are nothing like that perverted book of yours. And stop reading them! It's degrading to women!"

"Ow! You didn't need to hit me Yugao-chan," grumbled Kakashi as he rubbed his head. "But I do think Neko has a thing for Naruto-kun."

"Why do you say that Kaka-sensei?" I asked as I accepted a saucer of sake from a young woman a little older than myself. "I'm not really well known as a chick magnet. You know how Sakura was. Hinata was the only girl really interested in me. Shame that she's still in the hospital."

Chuckling, Kakashi Hatake said, "Oh, I think I have some pretty good evidence that-"

The one-eyed ninja was interrupted as two women jumped onto my back. "What the hell?!" I shouted as I managed to pry the women off of me. Looking down, I found Konan and Yuri had fallen flat on their asses.

"Teehee. H-hello Naruto-kun," giggled Konan. Yuri was blushing deeply. I blinked.

"Go home, you're drunk."

Yuri merfed, "O-onii-chan is a meanie." That caused me to blanch. I was definitely sure the two of them were wasted. I had to get out of there.

Acting quickly, I used the **Kawarimi **jutsu to escape, leaving a confused Neji in my wake.

**Sorry for a short chapter. Hope to see some positive reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about last chapter. I was in a rush to update after not writing much for a couple days, so I did a fast chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be a lot more entertaining for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter V

I was glad to be away from the party. How could it not have been more than ten minutes after I arrived that I was swarmed by two drunk girls? Standing at the top of the Hokage Mountain, just on the outskirts of the village. I didn't think I was followed. I dismissed a clone that had brought back my shinobi gear. I quickly switched into my Akatsuki cloak and black pants. I sent another clone to return the kimono and haori to my apartment.

I sighed and muttered, **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu." **I gave orders to my corporeal clones to return to the party in my stead. It really was an ingenious technique. Great for scouting, gathering information and even other possibilities. While fragile, the shadow-clone is virtually indistinguishable from the original.

I leaned back against a tree trunk, sighing. I checked out the kimono; I found it in decent shape. No rips, tears in the silk. Just some dust. Kakashi would have handed my ass to me if I'd torn his father's kimono. I let out a sigh of relief.

[Center District Pavilion] (3rd PoV)

"Ne, Kakashi-kun," purred Yugao as she snuggled up to the spiky, white-haired male, "Aren't you worried about Naruto-sama? He just...left the party. Do you know where he went?"

Shaking his head, the one-eyed man chuckled. "For Naruto, not at all. I know that whenever he's faced with some drama or big decision, he can always be found on the mountain just above the Fourth's stone face. When I first met him, he was a complete mess. I tell you, he had absolutely no chakra control. He had terribly flawed taijutsu and absolutely no means of using genjutsu."

"The Hokage monument? Are you kidding me?" shouted Yugao. "That's where Setsuna goes on a full moon like tonight! She's gonna be pissed! Or worse. The Fourth Hokage was her role model. Growing up, she was completely infatuated with him. When he died, she vowed to never care about anyone again. She hates Naruto more than anyone. If he interrupts her training, she's gonna kill him!"

Yugao made a move to run towards the stone faces, but was stopped by Kakashi. He shook his head, "I know you're worried about them, but Naruto is a good kid. He may have been a goof ball as a genin, but he's grown up now. Probably more mature than most people at his age. Then again he's suffered more than anyone.

"But...Setsuna..."

"I know she's like a daughter to you Yugao-chan," He gave an eye-smile to enforce his reassurance. "Naruto's like a son to me. Funny that he looks my age now. I would have stopped him if I didn't have faith in him. After all, he save Konoha from the Akatsuki. I think he can set her straight. He has a strange ability to change people for the better."

Yugao slapped Kakashi's face. A hand-print reddened on his cheek. "You owe me Kakashi. Tonight, my place. All night, no exceptions."

The Copycat ninja sweat-dropped.

[Hokage Mountain] (Naruto's PoV)

"What's a Hero like you doing out here? So far away from his party? Too good for everyone else?" asked a quiet, girlish voice. Her voice seethed with loathing.

Turning around, I found a familiar face. It was the ANBU girl who had talked to me when I had first arrived at the party. I wondered if she followed me or if she had been here all along. She didn't seem to be breathing heavily. Must be a coincidence.

"Ohh...uh...hello there Neko-san," I said, rubbing the back of my head. I always seemed to do that when putting on a fake smile and an innocent facade."Neh, I really wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Tch. That's just like you, dodging around people's questions," growled Setsuna. "How arrogant of you. And wearing the uniform of the enemy like a traitor!"

Sighing, I dropped the nice guy act. I used it when around friends, but this wasn't the time. Now was the time to be serious. "What the hell is wrong with you? At the party you, thank me for saving the village and now you call me a traitor?"

Drawing her sword, Setsuna growled, "I hate you Naruto Uzumaki! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Why?" I asked calmly, my stance open, but combat-ready.

"Nani?! Why do I hate you?" Setsuna raised her katana defensively. "I'll tell you why you're such a fucking prick! Because of you, the Namikaze-sama is dead! You're the Kyuubi's jailor." She swung her blade towards me.

I intercepted her slash with the impaler rod I obtained with a seal I had scribbled onto the inside arm of my cloak. "You hate me because of something out of my control? Tch, how immature."

She only snarled and attempted to behead me. I dodged and countered; my foot connected to her sternum and flung her back several feet. Climbing up to her feet, she spat, "Asshole. If you hadn't been born, the Yondaime would still be alive. Then you, a nobody comes along and 'saves' the village from the Akatsuki."

"Yeah right. If it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage, Konoha wouldn't exist," I said as I dodged a sloppy stab attack. She slashed at me again, only for her sword to clash against my impaler. "I had to do my duty. The bastard razed my precious village. He hurt all the people I hold dear."

"He attacked Konoha because of you!"

Setsuna roared as she leaped into the air for an aerial attack, which I easily sidestepped. Her katana stuck in the ground, I threw a round-house kick into her torso.

Letting her get back up, I said, "Like I said, I had no choice in the matter of becoming a Jinchurriki. 'A human sacrifice,' they call people like me. They utilize us as super weapons to wreak devastation upon their enemies. They're nothing more than weapons."

I blocked an open handed strike deftly with my forearm. She back flipped a few feet, widening the distance between us.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**I heard as a massive ball of fire hurtled towards me. "You're mine!"

I chuckled as I cut the blazing comet in half. I said, smirking, **"Bakudan Bunshin."** Setsuna's mismatched eyes widened as my clone latched it's arms around her. I said, **"Kai!" **A minor explosion went off, throwing the young ANBU agent to the ground. Her uniform was smoking.

"You fucker! That was a cheap shot!" hollered Setsuna as she charged at me. Again, I sidestepped her assault too easily. I hadn't even gotten serious. I thrust out my leg, causing her to trip. "You're a nobody! And a demon! You wear the skin of the enemy! You deserve to die!" Neko screeched as she fell over.

As she got up, I could see how beaten up she looked. And most of it was herself. It was kind of pathetic to look at.

Abandoning her sword, Setsuna aimed a kick at my head. Adroitly, I grabbed her ankle and threw her at a tree. Pouring chakra to her feet, the ANBU agent pushed off from the tree straight towards me with the intent to kill.

"It is sad that my father sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into my gut," I said just loud enough for her to hear. "Minato Namikaze was my father and the Fourth Hokage. He sealed the strongest of the bijou into my stomach at a great cost: his own life."

Raising my hand, I muttered, **"Shinra Tensei."** Setsuna was a foot away when I pushed my chakra and forced her away, causing the young girl to crash into a tree. The gravity jutsu was an SS-class jutsu privy only to myself now.

Spurring chakra into my feet, I launched my body into the air. I landed just a few feet away from Neko. I strode up to her, my eyes cold and uncaring. I raised the impaler rod and slammed it down an inch from her head.

"Why? Why can't I defeat you!? You're a nobody. A..."

"Shut up you cunt," I roared as I pinned her arms and legs. I ruthlessly slapped her cheek."I have you beat. You will listen to me." Setsuna merely nodded. I could see the fear in her eyes. "I hate hurting women, but you wouldn't listen. Now, you will." I saw her gulp.

"I told you, I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Uzumaki is my mother's surname, but I'm still Namikaze's son." I noticed Setsuna's eyes widening at my revelation. "Sarutobi told me there was a reason I couldn't use that name. Orochimaru killed him before he ever told me. But I think I know why. Because my father had a lot of enemies, the Sandaime didn't want anyone to know anyone of the Namikaze blood was still alive. It's kinda ironic since I no longer have that body."

"I may be the jailer of the Kyuubi, but it has taken a toll upon me. One you could never imagine," I growled. "Since the day I lost my mother and father, I was alone. I was alone from the very beginning. I don't know anything about you, but the pain and loneliness I endured could never amount to what happened to me."

"I was kicked out of the orphanage at age five. I lived on the streets for several weeks before I was given an apartment in one of the poorer districts out of the sheer kindness of Sarutobi's heart. He was like a grandfather to me," I sighed, remembering the good times I had with the Sandaime. Neko gaped in horror when she heard of my childhood.

The black haired girl asked, "Then how come I wasn't able to beat you? You're not even a chunin! I'm an ANBU!"

That made me chuckle, laugh even. She glared at me expectantly. Humoring her, I said. "About three years ago, I left with Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin on a two year trip for training. I used to be an inexperienced genin ignorant of the true life of a shinobi. I left as a boy and came back a man. I'm probably at the level of a tokubetsu jonin."

"So what, you became stronger and experienced. I have those things as well. How were you able bat me around like a mouse?" spat Setsuna.

Wiping the spittle from my face, I said, "I'll tell you what you don't have." My eyes lit up with passion. You don't have friends you want to protect. You don't have the passion-the determination to become stronger for the sake of your precious people. What I can tell from fighting with you, is that you're completely alone. You only fight for yourself."

"I...I," faltered Setsuna. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I...I had no idea you had such a life. I didn't even know you were the son...of...of my hero."

As my gripped slackened, I widened my eyes as Setsuna's arm pulled me down on top of her. Our lips met in an rough kiss. At first, I protested before melting into the kiss. I kissed back eagerly. It was the first time anyone had initiated anything romantic with me. Her petite body was starting to become attractive. She was only a year or two younger than I.

I broke the kiss first. I grasped my impaler staff and rose to my feet. I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and draped it around my shoulders and turned to face the village. As she was walking towards me, I asked, "Why did you kiss me Setsuna?"

"I-it's not like I like you like that or anything," huffed the loli ninja. "You...you just...you're my hero now okay?"

I looked up at the sky, saying, "We should go back to the party. I'm sure my clones are gone by now."

"Yeah, whatever."

Before I was able to jump down onto the stone faces, her voice stopped me: "Naruto? Can I ask a question?"

"Depends on the question," I retorted condescendingly.

A sigh left her lips as she took a deep breath. Then the small-chested ninja said, "I...uh...I really liked that kiss. It...was my first." I smiled to myself. Setsuna then continued, "Um, I've been a ninja for a while, but I've never had sex before. I get teased a lot for it. I wanna end that." She gulped and finally asked, "N-Naruto, will you be the one to take my virginity?"

I gaped. This was the first time a girl asked me to have sex with her. It took me a few moments to think about it. Five minutes passed and I had an answer. I rubbed my chin and replied, "Yeah... If that's what you want. But I...I'd rather you wanted to have sex because you like me."

"I...I need to think about this now..." Setsuna said, "See you later prick." There was breeze of wind as the ANBU girl shunshined away, leaving my alone on the mountain.

I shrugged and made my way back to the center district.

[At the party]

I returned to the party as it was dying down. The first thing that happened was that I was approached by the Godaime Hokage. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't drunk.

"Ah, something I can help you with Baa-Chan?" I inquired. "And how are you not drunk yet?"

"I'll ignore that last comment," said the busty Hokage. She handed me a slip of paper that was a medical summons at the next earliest convenience. "You know what that's for. But the reason you need a full check up is your new body. While that's in process, I'll be filling you in on some recent developments on the village. Have a good night and don't drink too much."

"Like you're one to talk," I muttered under my breath.

**I hope this chapter was a lot better than the previous. Sorry there was no lemon in this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Tenrou here again. This time we have a short chapter, but a sexy one! Yup, this is gonna be the first lemon of this story, but certainly not the last.**

Chapter VI

Midnight. Only a few hours after the party and I was tired as fuck. It probably wasn't the best idea to have couple drinks. Now here I was, sitting at one of the lesser known bars and having some dango.

"Ugh...maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on that girl," I said to myself. "I mean sure she had the attitude problem of Sasuke the Emo Prince, but she was cute at least. Not like she was serious about bumping uglies."

"Hey prick, I've been thinking about what happened earlier." I looked up to find Setsuna standing a couple feet away. Once our eyes connected, she said, "And...I wanna go through with it." She tossed a small silver object which I caught.

It was a key. "What's this?" I asked.

Blushing, she said, "I-it's a key for my room upstairs. Um...please come up there as soon as you're finished with you meal." Her face was deep red. Unable to keep watching me with the other patrons around, she dashed upstairs.

"What a drag," I heard. I looked behind me to see Shikamaru's bored face as he lazily walked over to my table. "So, looks like you got a long night ahead of you. Whose she? And where did you find her?"

Shrugging, I answered, "She's an ANBU. Met her earlier tonight. Kicked her ass around some after she said some shit. She's got an attitude problem. Once she found out I'm the Fourth's son, she gets all apologetic and crap. Then after some more fighting, I pin her against a tree, hoping to get her to talk. Somehow, we ended up kissing. Now...you know what's to come."

"Women are so troublesome," stated Shikamaru as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "What's her mask? She got a name?"

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, she's the new Neko. Her name's Setsuna. Yugao quit the ANBU like...a month after that one proctor died. Hayate or whatever."

"Ah. Don't keep her waiting long. Women hate that. Go to her. I'll finish of your sake n these dumplings."

"Go ahead," I said.

[Room 6]

I followed the number embedded into the key after climbing up the steps. In front of room number six, I stared at it for a moment. I gulped and pushed the key into the slot and turned the handle.

I pushed it open and gaped at what I saw-

-the petite body of the young kunoichi was sprawled along the length of the massive bed far too big for her. She was entirely nude. The room was dimly illuminated by faintly lavender scented candles. On each wall and the back of the door were custom made privacy seals. Her eyes were fixated on me, a blush deepening. Her index finger beckoned me.

I too had a blush forming on my cheeks. Striding forward, I said, "W-whoa. You look pretty cute. You sure you want this Setsuna-chan?"

"Yuh!" The young ANBU agent smiled. "Onii-chan made me realize what I was doing wrong. Now, I want to repay you with my kindness. Please, come lay with me."

Obliging, I let my cloak fall to the floor. I slowly removed the mesh shirt that hugged my torso. It fell atop of my cloak. I kicked off the shinobi sandals which rolled up to the wall. My pants fell to my ankles before stepping out of them. Just in boxers now, I commented, "If you say so."

With a burst of chakra, I pounced atop of Setsuna's vulnerable form. She squeaked, blushing deeply. I leaned down and planted a few smooches down the side of her neck, causing her body to shiver.

"Ah! T-that tickles. P-please don't tease me," she said, wiggling. "I..I just want you inside me. But...be gentle." Her shyness was turning me on for sure; a tent was rising in my boxers.

Nodding, I grinned and said, "It won't do to have these boxers still on. Care to help me out here kitten?"

Blushing still, Setsuna nodded. Hooking her digits on the waistband of my shorts and pulled down. She gasped loudly as she stared at my crotch. "Um...wow. I didn't expect it to be so...big."

Chuckling, I told her, "Oh come on Neko-chan, it's not that big. I'm pretty average at best. That's for the compliment though." I gave her a goofy grin.

Slapping me playfully on the shoulder, Setsuna replied, "I mean, you're so thick! Will you even fit?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Adhering to her request, I gently pulled her legs apart. I smiled, positioning my shaft at her entrance. I push, unexpectedly sliding in easily until I encountered a barrier. She wasn't lying when she said she was a virgin.

"Brace yourself," I said, giving her time as I pulled out until only my purple head remained inside.

"W-wait." I looked down at her blushing face expectantly. She gulped and asked, "W-will it hurt a lot?"

I patted her cheek reassuringly. "Only for a little bit." She nodded and gave me the okay to continue.

I thrust my cock into her tight pussy. I couldn't believe how tight a virgin could be! It was a very tight fit indeed. I worked myself into an evenly pace of breathing. I took in a deep breath of air and rammed myself into her.

"AUUUGHHH!" screamed the young kunoichi. I hushed her, letting her know the pain would turn to pleasure soon enough.

As soon as she opened her eyes, I knew she was ready for more. I resumed thrusting my cock into her tight hole. I could feel her nails digging into my back; a sign that she was certainly enjoying it.

Ten thrusts of my thick rod later, and I could feel her lower muscles squeezing me as she jumped off the edge into her first orgasm. Groaning, I was climaxing myself. The sexual pain and her hot juices coating my shaft pushed me into the pit. My sac tightened before exploding. My jizz shot into her womb.

"Whoa," she panted. She nuzzled into my neck. "T-that was pretty amazing Naruto-kun." She smiled and then said, "I-I'm not gonna act all lovey in public okay? We're just friends."

"Whatever kitten."

**I wanna apologize for the format story. I write in OpenOffice. Because Fanfiction is being a tard, the copy&paste ends up messed up. I gave up on trying to fix it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to add Mabui to the coupling. She's pretty damn hot and not enough love for her. Oh I have a good plan for her~ Oh, this is also where things get more AU ish.**

Chapter VII

I grumbled as I strode towards the hospital. It had been a damn long time since I had been in the hospital. With Kyuubi's accelerated healing, I had no real reason to go.

"Ah, damn you Tsunade. I hate the hospital," I said to no one in particular as I walked up to the front entrance. Waiting for me outside was the Slug Princess herself. Shizune and unfortunately, Sakura were there as well.

"Good, you made it Naruto-baka," Sakura glared at me.

I was about to pull out one of my favorite retorts when the pink-haired banshee's face collided with a boulder. I stifled the roaring laughter in my throat.

I looked around, searching for the culprit. Standing on the branch of one of the oldest trees around, I found Setsuna with a smug look on her face.

Sakura saw where I was looking and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing you tiny brat?!"

"No one but me is allowed to insult Naruto-sama!" shouted Setsuna as she hopped down onto the ground. She ran up to me and gave one of her rare smiles. She must still be happy about the events of last night. I assumed she was at the hospital to get a sterilization wipe so she wouldn't get pregnant.

A tick mark grew on Sakura's massive forehead. "Oh and what makes you so special you little brat!?"

"That's enough Sakura," scolded Tsunade as she smacked the pink-haired girl. "I don't have time to fool around. I'm very busy. Naruto, come inside and allow Shizune and I to run some tests on you."

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, sure Tsunade."

**#####**

Only ten minutes passed before I was sitting on an examination table. I was topless and Shizune had a cold stethoscope pressed against my chest. I took in several deep breaths while the Hokage herself was checking my blood pressure. Another nurse was absorbing a small portion of my chakra into a rod similar to the ones that had been utilized to control the body I now resided in.

As my reflexes were being checked, I asked, "So, Tsunade, what's up with the sudden check up? I'm pretty healthy. Only feeling slightly hung over from last night. Other than that, I feel great."

"Since getting your new body, I have to register your new profile and shinobi license," said Tsunade. "Can't have you getting in trouble for having an outdated file." She said to her assistant, "I need a couple samples of Naruto-san's blood. I'm certain it's different."

Nodding, the young medic and assistant to the Hokage produced a sterile need with a vial attachment. I saw Tsunade look away; I was aware of the Sannin's hemophobia. Shizune cleaned a section from my forearm before plunging the needle into my vein. I winced as she sucked three vial's worth of blood. Sakura was there with a fresh single layered bandage as Shizune went to deliver the vials of blood.

Once I was good to go, I asked, "Hey baa-chan, didn't you have some information to give me?"

"Yeah. Sakura, I want you to give us privacy here. Make sure nobody eavesdrops on us. Unless our...guests arrive early, then you are to tell them to go right on in. And you, I need you to vacate the room immediately," Tsunade said sternly, pointing to the nurse. She nodded and bowed before leaving.

As the door was pulled shut, I looked at the Godaime Hokage expectantly.

"Look gaki, there's some important news I must impart with you," said the Slug Princess, her voice anything but playful. Now was a time to be serious. I nodded, letting her know to keep talking.

She gave a deep sigh and continued, "To keep Konoha strong, we must build alliances with other nations. Some of the smaller countries and possibly any of the Elemental nations." I nodded. "I...made a deal with the Raikage of the Lightning country. In exchange for a peace treaty other than the one in place for not killing each others shinobi on sight, the Raikage wants our Jinchurriki. In other words, you are to be shared by Konohagakure and Kumogakure. A, the current Raikage will sign the peace-treaty on the condition you are to wed a kunoichi of Kumogakure. They're arriving today to meet with us here in the hospital."

"Um...what?"

"I said-"

I growled, "I heard what you said Tsunade. You're saying that I am marrying a woman I've never met before in order to secure a peace-treaty with Kumo?"

Nodding, the Hokage said, "Unfortunately, yes." I watched her rub her temples as if she had a headache. "Look brat, we need this alliance with Kumogakure. They're a strong force to be reckoned with. Do it for me. And if not for me, do it for Konoha."

"So whose the girl I'm marrying?" I inquired.

Pulling a photo from inside her cleavage, Tsunade handed the image of a girl a little older than me. "Her name is Mabui, personal assistant to the Raikage. A quiet and rational person. She might balance out your hyperactive personality."

"Oh shut up baa-chan," I snorted. "So what's the deal with moving to Kumo? Do I get to come back to Konoha whenever I want? And do I still get to go on missions and stuff?"

Throwing her head back in frustration, Tsunade said, "Ugh. Somehow, I'd anticipated you'd ask these things." Her hand pinched the bridge of her nose before answering, "You're not gonna like this, but the Raikage has a law in place; jinchurriki are not allowed to leave except on special occasions. You'll have to take it up with him."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted, standing up, balling my hands into fists. "I have way too much to do. I can't sit on my ass in an apartment while I still have promises to fulfill. I have to destroy the Akatsuki for what they did to Gaara! I will not be kept in a cage!"

"Ah, the Will of Fire," said a soft voice. I whiled around to face the woman who spoke. It turned out to be the Raikage's personal assistant...and my wife to be.

Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with turquoise green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long, ivory earrings and cedar sandals. She wore her silver hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. The caramel toned woman had a fantastic hourglass figure. Way more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

"Uhh..." I stood there, speechless.

Mabui giggled, "Hello husband."

**What did you think? Interesting twist? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the continued support**

Chapter VIII

"Y-you're my fiance?" I spluttered, finally able to speak.

Bowing, she answered, "Hai. I am indeed, Naruto-sama. I am pleased to finally meet you. I hope you will grown to accept me as your wife." She smiled sweetly at me. I could not believe that I was marrying this woman.

I looked incredulously at Tsunade, then at the dark-skinned giant of a man standing beside Mabui. He almost towered above me if I not were in Yahiko's body. Not only was he tall, but he was armed with massive muscles. His platinum blond hair was pulled back into dreads. A sharp goatee and thin mustache certainly matched his hair. This man was not one to be trifled with. He could only be the Raikage.

I voiced my opinion: "Kaa-san is going to go insane when she finds out I'm getting married so soon. She will get way too excited." I drawled out a sigh way too similar to Shikamaru.

"She already knows Naruto," stated Tsunade with a wicked smirk plastered onto her lips. "She was certainly in favor of the agreement. I'm not really surprised you haven't noticed how busy your own mother is. You're...kinda dense."

"...Shut up baa-chan," I said after a short delay, snorting. "I never went home last night. Only my clones did. Not like my clones purposefully looked for her. But it pisses me off that I'm always the last to know about these things."

"To be fair, you always react badly to any kind of news like this," countered Tsunade. "I ordered your mother to stay quiet as we worked this out. Your reckless abandon is not going to help in political diplomacy."

"To be fair my ass!" I growled. "You seem to like making decisions for me. If you came to me before making arrangements behind my back, I wouldn't react like this!" Taking a deep breath, I turned to the Raikage, inquiring, "When is the wedding and the peace-treaty signing?"

Rumbling, the large man Tsunade had called 'A' straightened up as he replied, "You're making a smart decision kid. It takes about a week to travel from here to Kumogakure. A couple days to prepare, so I'm gonna estimate about two and a half weeks from now."

"Why two and a half? You said it takes a week to get there and a couple days to prepare. Why an extra week?" I asked.

"Because I want you to get familiar with your fiance. Is that clear to you kid?" growled A.

I nodded.

"Good. Now Tsunade, where's a good place for my team and I to stay for the week?" asked the muscular man. "And don't gyp me. I'm a kage and I deserve a damn good place to sleep."

Both Mabui and I sweat-dropped.

"The most luxurious place in town is actually Naruto-san's house," the Slug Princess stated honestly. "As the hero of the Hidden Leaf, I had a shinobi in our ranks construct a house using an A-ranked jutsu. The best-"

Pounding a fist on one of the counters, he said boisterously, "Then it's settled! My team and I shall stay at the Uzumaki residence while we are here!"

I leaned over and asked Mabui in a hushed voice, "Is he always this...enthusiastic?" She nodded, giving me the sense that he would be an interesting leader.

"AND!" continued A, "Mabui and the Uzumaki kid will stay in the best quality inn you have, and of course, payed by the Hokage. For a week, you two will sleep in the same futon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Raikage-sama," chimed my wife to be. She was clearly taking this a lot better than I was.

Knowing better to challenge a kage, I nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"Good." He extended his arm, holding out his fist. I looked at him, obviously confused. "You gonna bump?" Then I got what he was saying; I curled my right hand into a fist and bumped fists with A. "Smart for a Konoha brat. Now get goin!"

* * *

[Training Grounds 44, two hours later]

Just outside the Forest of Death, several shinobi and kunoichi were gathering for some sort of meeting. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Rock Lee. They were gathered in a semi-circle just outside the forest that a portion of their Chunin Exams had taken place.

"Why did you call us all out here? Why couldn't we meet in the Akimichi restaurant?" asked Shikamaru lazily. "I could be watching clouds instead. Too many trees here."

Clearing her throat, the sun kissed kunoichi said, "Well Shikamaru, if you need to know why here, I'll be glad to tell you some juicy gossip! I brought you out here because this is new info I got from...a reliable informant is pretty secret. No one except a couple people know about it."

"Just get on with it," Neji said coldly. "I have more training to do today."

"Why isn't Sakura or Naruto here?" asked Kiba nonchalantly.

"Sakura is working a shift at the hospital today. Funny you mention Naruto Kiba," smirked Ino, just bursting with the urge to share her gossip. "What I'm about to tell you actually concerns that unpredictable ninja." She gave a dramatic pause before blurting out: "Naruto Uzumaki is getting married!"

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. The shuriken Tenten was balancing fell to the ground. Shikamaru choked on the smoke from his cigarette while Choji dropped the bag of chips from his hands. Neji narrowed his eyes while Hinata flushed, her face turning beet-red. Kiba fell from Akamaru's back. Behind the rim of his coat, Shino smirked.

"You're shittin' me!" exclaimed Kiba as he jumped to his feet. "How can that loser be getting married before any of us?! He's denser than a cinder block when it comes to women!"

"He's not _that_ dense Kiba," said Shikamaru as he tossed the withered cigarette butt to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. "He's not a virgin for sure. When he returned from his training with Jiraiya, he came back a different man."

"Tch, how would you know that?" challenged Kiba, crossing his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the Nara heir said, "Because I actually talk to him, not spouting incoherent sentences. Ino, what more do you know of Naruto's engagement?"

Giggling, Ino said, "Hehe, glad you asked." She subtly winked to Shino before saying, "According to my source, Naruto is marrying a kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village. Apparently, this marriage is tying the villages together as a permanent peace-treaty between our villages. On the wedding day, Lady Tsunade and the Raikage will sign the peace-treaty."

"Whoa, that's pretty big right there," said Tenten as she sealed the shuriken into one of the scrolls that held many weapons. "Any idea who she is?"

Shaking her head, the young Yamanaka heir replied, "Unfortunately, that was one of the few pieces of missing information. We'll just wait until Lady Hokage announces it."

"Wonder if she's cute," mused Shikamaru...

* * *

[Konoha Hot-springs]

I grumbled as the two of us walked down the street, Mabui's hand locked into mine. Everyone seemed to be staring at us. Either it was because they had never seen a woman like her before or the fact that we were holding hands.

"Ugh, it feels like everyone's staring at us," I groaned.

"Now now Naruto-kun, there's no need to be upset," said the caramel-skinned beauty beside me. "They're just jealous that I'm with you."

Shrugging, I said, "Maybe it's because they've never seen a woman as beautiful as you." I clammed up as soon as that left my mouth. I hadn't intended to say it aloud. "Uh...sorry."

"No need to be apologetic Naruto-sama," beamed my fiance. Her smile never left her face.

"Gah, stop calling me that! I hate it when people refer to me like that," I growled, obviously frustrated. "My name is just Naruto. Okay?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun," said Mabui affirmatively. I facepalmed, almost hard enough to bruise myself. She still had a bright smile on her face, but I was unable to differentiate if it was fake or genuine.

Standing outside of the inn we were to stay at, I stopped abruptly. My expression darkened tremendously. "Mabui?"

"S-something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Clenching my fists tightly, the knuckles skull-white, I asked in a strained tone, "How can you simply agree to this? How can you merely marry me...me of all people just because you were ordered to? What about your feelings? What about finding your own lover?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, the caramel-skinned woman whom was several years older than I answered, "I didn't choose this for myself Naruto-kun." Her tone was shaky unlike her upbeat honey laced voice moments ago. Her silver bangs hid her eyes as she spoke, "I always imagined I'd find a man my own age in time. But that will never happen. Not for either of us. You must understand how important this peace-treaty is to our villages." A tear was sliding down her cheek. "I realize the sacrifice and I'm willing to make it to make sure our village is safe. I objected to the idea in the first place, but A wouldn't take no for an answer. Peace between our villages is more important than our happiness. I...I don't care what you are. I will do my best...to grow to love you like a wife should. Please...please a-accept me as your wife!"

"I don't want to leave my home, my friends. I love Konoha," I said, choking on my virgin sobs. I would not cry in front of anyone, never. "I have made so many memories here...in the place I was born. Even when people used to shout obscenities and called me a demon, I was able to make such great friends. I...I was going to become the Hokage. And...it's all going away."

I looked up as the caramel-skinned woman held up my hands in hers, looking me in the eyes. She gave me what I could tell was a genuine smile. "Think about it this way Naruto-kun; you may be leaving this place, but you're starting a new chapter in your life. You will make new friends and have something you never had: a family."

"A...family?"

Mabui nodded. "Yes, a family. I will be your wife in every sense of the meaning of that word. And you are not alone. There are two people just like you in Kumogakure. A girl named Yugito and A-sama's brother Killer Bee; they are the hosts of the Nibi and Hachibi respectively." She blushed and asked, "Will you Naruto, bond with me?"

"Hai," I replied without a second thought. Before I realized what hit me, I found myself sharing my first kiss with the kunoichi from Kumogakure. It was an innocent and chaste joint of the lips, but I felt like melting against her soft lips. "Um...wow. Uh, let's check in now before I make more of a fool out of myself." She giggled and agreed.

**Was this a good chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is gonna be a longer chapter. Hope you're prepared!**

* * *

Chapter IX

I groaned as I slid into the warm water. The steaming water always felt great for tense muscles. I laid my head back on the smooth stone. It was a good time to recollect my thoughts and-

"Ah, the hot-springs always feel good no matter where you go. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" asked the woman who was my fiance.

"M-Mabui?! W-what are you doing here?" I shouted, probably a little too loud.

Giggling, the dark-skinned woman replied as she sat beside me, "It's a mixed bath. Both men and women are allowed in here. So naturally, I'm here with my fiance."

Having noticed her being topless, I blushed deeply and said, "Okay, b-but I can see your uh...breasts." It was certainly flustering me. Mabui was anything but flat. She was quite well-endowed. "W-where's your towel?"

"It's only us in here, so there's no need to cover all of me," she answered. "If anyone joins us I-" Her sentence was cut short as the sliding door was pulled back. My fiance quickly grabbed the linen towel behind her and covered her chest. I had been panicking mentally, but the woman was a fast thinker.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Aha, I was right you idiots," spoke a smug voice that I knew belonged to none other than Kiba. "I knew I recognized his scent."

I groaned, knowing that Kiba was not alone. As they walked forward, the steam separated, revealing Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino. The two males wore towels only around their waists while Ino wore two. Tenten was bold enough to wear only one around her waist. I wanted to shunshin away, but I couldn't, not without my clothes. Why did they have to be here?

"Well hello there Naruto!" greeted Tenten, wading into the steaming pool of water. "Long time no see!"

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What the hell are you four doing here? In an apparently co-ed bath?" They didn't seem like the type to take mixed baths. That just baffled me. They seemed like the prudish sort.

Ino said, "I thought I heard your voice, but Tenten and Shikamaru thought I was lying. The nerve of those two! Thankfully the mutt here said he recognized your new scent...whatever the hell that means. Anyways, I decided to investigate if it was you."

"And dragging the three of us as well," grumbled the shadow user. Shikamaru did not look pleased. "There were more of us...but they weren't big on 'public' baths."

Tenten gave a smirk, "They're just prudes. I mean, come on! So-" Her sentence was caught in her throat as I followed her gaze to the woman who'd been silent so far. "So, whose this lady Naruto? I haven't see anyone like her before."

I'd dreaded anyone asking this question. "You had to ask," I groaned. I let out a sigh that Shikamaru would be proud of before answering, "This beautiful woman here is my...fiance." The four of them gaped. Akamaru fell into the water, eliciting a giggle from the dark-skinned female.

"Mabui," the caramel-skinned woman said, introducing herself to the quad of friends. "And Naruto-sama is not lying. I am to be his wife. I hail from Kumogakure. Pleased to meet you. Please treat me kindly."

The four Konoha nin had shocked looks painted on their faces. They hadn't expected someone like me to be getting married.

Speaking up, Ino asked, "So why is Naruto getting married to a woman from a foreign nation? It doesn't make sense at all. He could find a girlfriend easily here in Konoha."

"No, I know why," said Shikamaru said, finally speaking up. He'd had his hands in his thinking position, the one I remembered back during his match against Temari during the chunin exam.

"Enlighten us then, young man," Mabui said playfully. She seemed to like aggressive intellects. I could probably never satisfy this side of her. "I would like to see what you do know."

"Very well miss," said Shikamaru with a rare determination in his voice. One thing I knew about him, was he disliked being outsmarted. "I shall start with why you and Naruto are engaged." I rolled my eyes. "I saw the leader of the Hidden Cloud here with his bodyguards. The only logical reason he would come here, would be for a potential alliance. That leads to a condition that must be met. The Raikage wants Naruto. But to make it a smooth, legal transaction, he arranged one of his kunoichi to marry Naruto for the alliance. Did I assume correctly?"

Clapping her hands slowly, Mabui said, "Very good Nara. Shame that it must be a political marriage. Naruto is a very accomplished shinobi. He believes in protecting his precious people. Not to mention he's very handsome."

"Shush you," I said, a pink tinge rising in my cheeks.

* * *

After the four of them left, Mabui and changed back into normal clothes. Dinner was brought to us, complements of the staff since I seemed to be the hero of the Hidden Leaf. I guessed not everyone hated me.

Each day, I would tour the village with Mabui, and telling her stories of the old times I had. It had actually been fun.

During the middle of the week, the Raikage had told us in passing, that we would be leaving early Thursday morning if not at dawn.

And every night for the week, we would drink sake and talk about our youths. Around midnight seemed to when we fell asleep in a single futon. I was bonding with her more than I ever thought I would. I was beginning to have genuine feelings for her, even if we had only met a week ago.

* * *

On the final night, before the day we would leave for Kumogakure, I told the caramel-skinned woman that I needed to gather a few things before we left. Truth had been, I had nearly all of my belongings sealed in a scroll yesterday. I would take this time to talk to the Kyuubi, a conversation I had delayed all week.

As I closed my eyes, I focused my chakra down to the Dead Demon Consuming seal on my lower torso. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in the sewer that made up my mindscape.

It had taken a couple years, ever since before the last round of the chunin exam, to memorize where the identical halls lead to. After traversing the the twisting and turning corridors for what seemed like an hour, I found myself standing before a door-less shrine. As I walked forward, the braziers along the wall ignited, casting the long room in an eerie blue glow.

"You've been redecorating in here," I stated.

Her voice rumbled as she spoke, **"Oh how nice of you to finally drop in, Naruto-sama."** Her slitted crimson eyes were trained on me. **"I was wondering if you cared to visit me at all." **Her tone was light and teasing.

I narrowed my eyes, replying, "I have been...busy lately as you very well know. It was an unexpected turn. Quite displeased Tsunade made arrangements for my marriage behind my back."

** "As much as I despise Konohagakure, that woman did it for a reason. She felt it was necessary for the good of the village. Kumogakure might be a better place. I have no ill relations with the Nibi nor thee Hachibi," **said the demon fox as she beckoned me closer. I complied, if only to see what information I could weasel out of her.** "Now are we going to resume that conversation that the Nara brat so rudely interrupted?"**

I sighed, taking a seat on the hard floor in front of the fur covered woman before me. "Yeah. We do need to talk about this. About what you said before the party."

**"Yeah. I wasn't lying when I said I'm in love with you Naruto,"** began the woman in front of me, swaying each of her nine tails behind her. A dark blush could barely be seen beneath her fur. **"I am hopelessly in love with my host, the human who I've spent nearly seventeen years with. I didn't even really start caring for you until you went off with that sage. Now, I want to be your life mate."**

I growled, "You think that just because you say you're in love with me, I would believe you? That you'd think I'd forget everything you've done?" I rose to my feet, curling my hand into a fist. "I have never forgotten! You attacked my village! You killed many innocent people in Konohagakure!"

**"I..."**

"Urusei!" I snarled, my eyes colder than the abyss. I raised my hand and launched a punch at the Kyuubi's solar plexus. "You dare interrupt me bitch? When I'm still talking?" I spat. "It's all because of you! It's because of you that I was treated as a demon. Because of you, I was forced to be an outcast and a pariah!" Not looking at the pain I was causing her, I said coldly, "Because of you I was nearly killed every year of the anniversary of my birth!" I backhanded her. She just sat there, taking my punishments willingly.

** "I...I deserve all of that and more," **whimpered the fox woman before me. She was crying. Her cheek were stained with tears. **"I wish I could have stopped all of that. I wanted to help you all this time. I hated seeing you get beat up. A-at first, I just hated having to heal you over and over again. But...somewhere along the lines of the years, I fell in love with you. Even I...a kitsune who reached nine tails, a status rare among foxes..." **She couldn't seem to finish her sentence. **"Naruto, I won't lie to you. I have never lied to you. When I attacked the village, I was not in my right mind. A masked man. The one the red-haired man told you; he manipulated me with that accursed Sharingan!"** The Kyuubi sniffed and looked at me longingly.** "I love you more than either of us can comprehend. I want, nay, I need you as my mate!"**

My facial features softened as the scowl vanished. I pitied her only a little bit. "How can I trust you Kyuubi?" I asked cautiously. "How do I know you're not making a ploy to escape the seal?"

Pulling herself up against my legs, she cried, **"I will do anything to be yours Naruto-sama. My body and my mind belongs to you. You can do anything you want to me. I just ask that I be your eternal mate. I sound so pathetic, don't I?"**

"You kinda do." I replied, my voice emotionless. "Have you a name besides Kyuubi?"

Bowing, the nine-tailed vixen replied, **"My name master, is Yuuko. I am the Highest summon of the fox summon contract. Please Naruto-sama, make me yours. I would be honored to have your kits."**

"Hold on Yuuko," I began, rolling her real name off the tip of my tongue. All this time, I just knew her as the nine-tails. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. But I will think about your offers and your submission to me. For now, I must rest."

**"Yes master. I look forward to our next meeting,"** said Yuuko as she gave me a loving smile. I severed the link and returned to the hotel. Somehow, I was able to get into the futon without waking Mabui.

* * *

I groaned as I walked towards the village gates with the pack full of sealing scrolls that stored most of my belongings. The woman who was my future wife strode evenly beside me. When we arrived there, we found several people waiting for us. The Raikage and his bodyguards, Tsunade and Shizune, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Yamato, Yugao, and two other anbu I didn't recognize.

"There's so many of you!" I said astounded. "Why are you all here? I was just expecting it to be the Kumo nin, Tsunade, Shizune and I. I was assuming this would be on the down low."

Smirking like she did when she used to gamble, Tsunade said, "Can't have your sensei's miss my adopted son's wedding. And the other two are for my protection on the way to Kumogakure."

"That still doesn't explain why that lazy Nara is here!" I eyed Shikamaru who was yawning up at the sky. It seemed the men of the Nara hated waking up early.

Tsunade answered, "He asked to come along to the signing of the peace-treaty and the wedding. Something about his friends forcing him to go. But I think with an intellect like his will give him a chance to get more familiar with politics."

I facepalmed. "That just means he's getting gossip to tell everyone when he gets back!" I sighed. Beside me the dark-skinned woman giggled.

"Let's get a move on and stop pussyfooting," growled the Raikage. His eyebrows were pushed together in irritation. I saluted him and gave a last look at the place I'd called home.

Before I left, I whispered, "Goodbye Konohagakure."

* * *

The next two days were uneventful other than dealing with a few highway bandits. On the night of the third, we were camped out on the border of Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water) and Shimogakure (Village Hidden in the Frost). Being in the middle of December, it was getting rather cold in the Northern countries.

During the rest of the time it took to travel to the gates of Kumogakure, it was unusually quiet exempting the birds and animals. Mountains surrounded the Hidden Cloud village as if they were towering, majestic giants.

It was only two days before the wedding. I was forbidden from seeing the bride for the time being. As lazy as he was, Shikamaru as well as Kakashi did their best to help me clean up and get ready for the wedding. I could only imagine Yugao and some of the Kumo kunoichi were doing the same for Mabui.

* * *

As I waited at the heart of the temple, I looked at all of the shinobi and kunoichi seated in metal chairs. At the altar, the Hokage and the Raikage stood. I fidgeted with the tie on my tuxedo.

The music began to play, causing me to straighten up and look towards the front door. Hidden behind a white lace veil, my bride strode towards me. The tail of the snow-white dress was being held by Yugao and one of the blond kunoichi I didn't recognize. The caramel-skinned woman looked incredible in the slim wedding gown.

"Sugoi..." I whispered as she walked up to the altar. She stopped right before the altar and faced me. As she held out her white gloved hands, I took them into mine. "You look beyond beautiful, Mabui." She simply blushed

While the minister read off the rites of the ceremony, I pulled back the veil hiding her face. I gazed into her turquoise eyes, admiring her facial features. She had beautiful high cheek bones, a soft smile and a caring look. She made my heart flutter.

When the last of the rites had been iterated, the minister queried, "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and death?"

"I do."

"And do you, Mabui, take Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do.

Smiling, the minister said, "Then I now proclaim you man and wife!" Turning to me, he nodded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Obliging his order, I place a hand on the small of my wife's back and my other tilting up her chin. I leaned down, gently pressing my lips against hers. Her lips were as soft as silk. I widened my eyes as she kissed back, smiling with her eyes. I could certainly live with this marriage.

When I broke the kiss after six second, Mabui blushed fiercely. We faced the crowd whom all cheered boisterously. To our immediate right, I saw in my peripheral vision, A and Tsunade sign a massive scroll which could only be the treaty.

"From this day forward, Kumogakure and Konohagakure are allies!" Shouted the officiator. Everyone cheered, throwing hats and ties into the air.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, or I may end up not continuing the story at all. Reviews are motivation for me to keep writing. So, more reviews or I'll become less inclined to write. Also, I got a job and it will likely give me less time for me to write. Also, next chapter has a high chance to contain a lemon. **

* * *

**Tenrou Nogitsune, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unfortunately, I lost my job. Didn't do a thing wrong. Also, I apologize for not updating for a while. For a time, I had severe writer's block. Hadn't had much inspiration and depression issues. Was busy playing a lot of Starcraft, watching anime, and other stuff. So yeah. New chapter for ya. New chapter, new story title and new pairings.**

* * *

Chapter X

I sighed in relief and sagged in a plush chintz chair. "At least the stressful part of the wedding is over dear," whispered Mabui into my ear before I felt a weight on my lap. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was my wife sitting on me. I was now well acquainted with her scent.

"Yeah," I agreed, yawning.

I could only wait for the reception to end to actually relax...I hoped. I shivered, feeling my wife trace the whisker-marks on my cheeks, "When I actually think about, these whiskers make you quite sexy~" I blushed deeply at Mabui's compliment.

"H-hey now! Those are sensitive!" I complained. She chuckled and I took the liberty to tickle her right beneath her left ear. During the week I had spent with her, I'd found some of her ticklish spot.

Giggling, she whined, "D-don't tickle me heeere! W-we're still at the wedding!" Reluctantly, I stopped tickling her.

I smiled, "I suppose we should save this type of behavior for tonight, no?"

"Of course," Mabui replied, a blush tinting her cheeks. "The only way to make sure a marriage here is to consummate it. Tonight will be exciting for sure."

* * *

The normally fresh air of the house grew stale, then the reek of death filled the room. I wrinkled my nose. I, whom looked no older than seventeen was clothed in a black kimono while Mabui was robed in a snow white kimono. Taking a deep drag on the pipe between my fingers, the ashen taste of burning tobacco was far more pleasant than the stench of the whatever was coming. I glanced at my new wife to find she was frozen in her seat. Her face looked as she had been while talking to me.

A figure swathed in shadows rounded the corner, taking their time. Tall, dark and intimidating were words that hardly described the being in question. His cloak seemed to be made of the blackest shadows, yet alive. Tendrils of darkness writhed at the edges of the garment. His mere presence was the cause of my skin crawling. His gaze seemed to pierce my soul, but appeared calm and collected despite my inner fear. He wore a demon's visage, akin to the ghouls said to wander the afterlife.

The shadowy figure remained taciturn for several more moments. It seems that over the years, I became aware of people's intent from mere non-verbal cues. This creature was no exception; but still quite puzzling to myself. From what I could glean, the oni-faced being was in deep thought, carefully deciding his words. I would assume he never made a mistake, but took great care and time in his decisions. To ask whom he was would be a farce, for whom the bell tolls, it was the Death God. It answered the unspoken question. A haunting voice said, "I am know by many names; Anubis, Osiris, Hades, the Grim or Shinigami. You Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, are marked."

I grimaced, preparing myself for damnation.

A hollow chuckle filled my ears. The omniscient presence of Death spoke, "No, your soul cannot be claimed...yet. It is not your time, human. Nay, I have other plans for thee." A gout of silver flames rushed before my face, only to have a scroll appear before me. He drawled, "You will become my fledgling apprentice, doing what work I cannot in the realm of living. I cannot rise to the human world unless someone dies or I am summoned. There are those who defy mortality. You are to send their souls to me. Simple enough?"

"What do I gain for becoming 'Lil Death?' I asked, almost condescendingly. I had appeared to have grown a cynical and aloof side to myself. "I fight for my village, yet you demand me to wander the world to kill random people? Am I just a slave to do your bidding? I am not the naïve brat I was years ago."

Death shook his head, "Oh no, I would not be so cruel as to coerce you to work for me for nothing. No, I will give you a new weapon and temporary immortality while you carry out my will. I will also grant you abilities no mortal could imagine. I could not see why you would turn down a gift like this."

"What's the catch?"

"Humans, always asking about the catch." The death reaper shook is head in disbelief. Likely not the first time he'd offered power to someone. He sighed and replied, " Unfortunately, it does require a sacrifice on your part. You are required to leave everyone you knew behind to train in a new fighting style no mortal has ever known. There is a terrible war coming and you are the only one who can end it. You and your demon fox alone aren't able to stop it. But if you are trained by the gods, perhaps you can change the fate of the human realm. Will you lose yourself, and become the savior of your world? Or stay and suffer?"

Remaining taciturn for a full minute, I was deciding the cons and pros within my head. Refusing could have an effect upon the world, possibly thus ending it. Agreeing and going through with the training would mean losing every relationship I had since I became a genin. But it would also mean I would receive the power to protect my friends. I sighed. I had to do what was right: I had to break all bonds with them. Finally, I looked up at him and said, "I'll do it, Hades."

"Excellent. Come with me at once."

* * *

Three years it had been. Each year, a training segment. Each part was a different type of combat style and techniques. Finally, it was over, and I was back in the human realm. It'd only been a single year in the Underworld, but thrice that in the living world.

Sand fell from the black garb I wore as I rose through the ground. Hades had mentioned the easiest way back through the Underworld was through the Wind Country. Sand had the least path of resistance. A whitish mask hid my face. The mask showed few feature; there were eye-holes carved into the material, demonic teeth were etched where the mouth was and a malevolent violet gem was embedded in the forehead. A blackish lightweight metal plate armor protected my vitals. Sheathed on my back was a long wicked scythe. Upon my head which covered my long orange blonde hair, was a dark mauve hood with gold trim. On the each side of the hooded mantle, a crimson symbol that resembled an inverted scythe was dyed. Around the clavicle and shoulders that curved around the back of my neck was a soft furry collar. It the Underworld, it was always cold and lifeless. It was necessary for survival. (**A/N: Look at the Author's profile for a link to images of the armor and weapon**).

Coincidentally, I arrived in the human world when winter was rolling around; the sky was gray despite no precipitation. Still, it was hot in the desert and I wore near full black. I'd need to seek shelter soon if I was to survive. After all, I was still mortal.

Everywhere I looked, there was endless waves of sand. Dunes rose high and sank into valleys. Even though I was a highly trained assassin, I did need to drink and eat. The mortal needs had been delayed whilst training to increase results quickly. But now I was starving.

Several hours of wandering the sands, the sun had set and dusk had fallen. Much cooler now, I found it easier to move quickly with the sun gone.

After many an hour, I somehow happened upon the Hidden Sand village. Whether it was divine intervention or luck, I was grateful. If it were the formal, I'd have to thank someone. I dragged myself to the entrance of the sandstone formation with some difficulty. Dehydration was getting to the better of me.

"Halt!" a guard called from just inside the tunnel gates. I continued walking, into the hollowed rock. By the time I reached the guards at the other side, they'd already drawn their weapons. The guards repeated, "HALT!" I looked up, not even having reached for my weapon. A female guard dressed in Sand issued armor walked up and said, "Present traveler ID or Shinobi license, or prepare to be imprisoned.

Raising my head, I rasped, my throat parched, "I have none. They were destroyed long ago. Merely a traveler, a drifter. I am only here stock up on food and water, then I shall be on my way. No need to become hostile; I am not an enemy."

One of the male guards barked, "Highly suspicious. No identification and wearing strange armor? Could you be a member of the Akatsuki? An affiliate? There is no way we can let you pass through here!"

"You will have to come with us. We will escort you to the Kazekage's chambers. He will know what to do with you," said the female guard, whom I noted was the captain.

"Very well, escort me," I replied. "Gaara will understand." The guards looked at each other confusedly as they walked me to the main building. My familiarity with their leader seemed to cause them unrest. They walked me past the receptionist whom didn't bother to look up as we took the stairs. The guards didn't know, and barged into the office.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion?!" barked Temari as she stood up from her seat with irritation. "You cannot simply come in here during a meeting!" The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, looking at me. I will enjoy the look up their faces.

Bowing, the captain of the guard said, "My most sincere apologies, Temari-sama, Kazekage. This man behind us attempted to enter the village without identification at night. Suspicious, no? We came to seek your options and wisdom."

"Remove your mask," commanded the red haired man from the high back chair. His eyes were still narrowed, but cautious. He would not allow a stranger to walk his streets unidentified, unchecked.

"As you wish, Gaara," I said as I reached for the white mask. It came free into my hand. I tucked it under my arm as I lifted my head, exposing my identity. "or brother if you please." I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead! Konoha and Kumo put a missing nin bounty a week after you disappeared. Then...then they said you were likely dead!" shouted Temari, her eyes almost bursting into tears. "N-Naruto...I...I missed you." I gasped as she hugged me tightly. I tried to pry the feisty blonde from my person, but I failed. "I...I truly missed you!"

"Y-yeah, it's me, but kinda hard to breath here!"

* * *

**So, yeah. End chapter here.**


End file.
